


Keep Reading

by ALoza



Series: Youtube Famous [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some more Fluff, youtube famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALoza/pseuds/ALoza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek read through some of their comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Reading

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it.

Stiles arched his back and leaned into Derek, sighing at the scent of his cologne. Their fingers laced around the chains of swing and Derek slowly pushed Stiles forward.

“You ready for this? There’s a lot of them, stop me when you’ve had enough,” Stiles warned, holding up his iPad.

“Just read the comments, Stiles,” Derek groaned, rolling his eyes.

He never would have thought that agreeing to be in Stiles’ video would amount to this. His coworkers had seen it - his COWORKERS - and walking into the office full of knowing looks, left him feeling mortified. How was he supposed to know they were subscribed to his channel? He’d been recognized twice already, and with the video nearing nearly one million hits, he was sure it wasn’t going to end with just two awkward meetings. 

“You’re sort of internet famous,” Stiles mused. “I gained like, over a two thousand new subscribers from that video.” Stiles laughed, mostly to himself. “Boy, are they going to be disappointed when they realize you’re a sourpuss.” 

“Read,” Derek ground his knee into Stiles’ lower back. 

“Okay, okay, geesh.” 

SassyShipper93: Holy balls. 

StilesFan01: I approve of this. Highly. Now go take your clothes off.

Boysrcute: i died. i can’t even. i want a derek. please?

 

Stiles shook his head, “No, he’s mine, sorry.”

 

amandaisAwesome: derek is hot. like smokin’. 

seraphim_warrior: Derek sort of looks like werewolf.

 

Derek blushed and tucked his face into Stiles’ shoulder. 

“Okay, stop, I can’t take anymore,” he whined.

Stiles scoffed. “I’ve read like two comments. Calm down. Some are not this nice. People think abominations, well, it might be all the plaid. Should I stop wearing plaid?”

Derek shook his head, “Do it, and I’ll beat the shit out of you.”

Stiles flushed, “Noted.”

 

fantasyslayer124: more derek videos plz. 

vampyrewitch8: it’s pretty pathetic that i care more about your relationship than i do my own. What is my life?!

hardasarock: would lOVE to see the big one split the little one in half.

 

Stiles burst out laughing, and Derek sank further into him. 

“Please, make it stop,” he moaned.

“Do you want to start an xtube account?” Stiles joked.

Derek twisted Stiles’ nipple and he yelped. 

“Hey, hey, hey, be gentle with the merchandise!” 

 

jajabinx: how many times will i have to watch this before it turns into porn?

Godis4m3: ur sck perveted fucks. 

 

Stiles winced. “I don’t want to be ‘perveted’, Derek.”

Derek snorted. “At least you’re not ‘sck’ like me.”

“Aw, you made a joke!” Stiles pouted his lips. “You earned one kiss.”

Derek pressed up against him, nuzzling into his neck, “Only one?”

“Well, if you keep doing that, I might reconsider my ‘No Sex in Public Policy’,” Stiles smiled, leaning into Derek’s warmth. Derek nibbled on his throat.

“Keep reading,” he rolled his eyes.

 

trollslayer1991: @Godis4m3 It’s “perverted” you stupid fuck. Buy a dictionary and learn some manners before you spread your poison. No one wants your opinion.

queenofthenerds: is it possible to have an orgasm from squealing? oh good, my parents heard me.

soul4trade: do a couple’s cosplay video please! anyone ever tell you that you’d make a perfect Red Riding Hood? derek could be your Big Bad Wolf ;)

straightgrlgaylove: @soul4trade YES!

iammimi: @soul4trade OMG! YES! My sentiments exactly.

WonderlandDweller: @soul4trade I’d give up my left arm to see that. Shit, I’d sell my soul for endless Sterek videos.

jinxblinx: @WonderlandDweller STEREK. OMG WTF?! YES.

 

“Sterek? What the hell is that?” Derek furrowed his brow, arms wrapping around Stiles’ middle.

“Stiles and Derek, Sterek,” Stiles said. “It’s our couples’ name!”

“We have a couple-name?” Derek groaned.

“It would appear so,” Stiles nodded. “Also, I, too, will sell my soul if you agree to this Red Riding Hood-Big Bad Wolf situation they’re talking about.”

Derek shook his head. “Absolutely not.”

“Please?” Stiles begged. “You’d be furthering my skills as a make-up effects artist!”

Derek shook his head again, eyes narrowed, “No, Stiles. My god damn coworkers watched this video, and now they won’t stop talking about it.”

Stiles frowned. “So? My friends saw it.”

Derek sighed, “It’s different Stiles, I don’t like them knowing so much about us. It’s weird. Did I tell you I got stopped in Starbucks last week by a couple of girls asking if I was The Great and Wonderful Stiles’ boyfriend?”

Stiles blushed, “No, but I would’ve loved to have seen your expression.”

“The answer is no, Stiles,” Derek said.

He hung his head, pouting. “It’s just one video... I promise. No more after this!”

“No,” Derek muttered.

“Please?”

“Stop it.”

“Pleeeassseeee.”

“Stiles.”

“I’ll love you forever, and past forever.”

“Stiles, no.”

“Just one little cosplay video!”

Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles was relentless. He could beg all night and still have energy the next day. What was the problem? He didn’t actually care about what his coworkers thought of him, and if it meant making Stiles happy, why shouldn’t he do it?

Make up, he thought. Stiles will put make-up on you. That tough, gunky shit that he uses in class when he makes his monster creations. But Laura will kill me if I don’t do it. She screamed for two hours after she watched the video. 

He clenched his jaw and gritted, “Fine.”

Stiles lit up. “Really?”

“This is the last time, Stiles,” Derek said. “No more puppy-dog eyes.”

Stiles beamed, “I swear, no more.”

Derek kissed him, pressing them together, pushing the stupid, intrusive swing out of the way. He breathed, tasting the natural, sweet scent on Stiles’ skin. 

“You have to keep the Little Red Riding Hood costume on after we finish filming,” Derek grins.

Stiles’ brow furrowed. “Why?”

“Because I want to be the one to take it off.”

Stiles blushed, “Are you trying to be sexy?”

Derek snorted, “I am sexy. You read the comments.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Did I make a mistake letting you be in one of my videos?”

“The biggest,” Derek murmured into Stiles’ mouth.

“Good. I’m glad.”


End file.
